Przekraczając granice
by Shampain-san
Summary: Dużo epitetów, dużo przemyśleń, dużo rozwoju bohaterów - trzy rzeczy pojawiające się w każdym moim opowiadaniu. Rivaille stara się wreszcie zwalczyć dręczące go demony z przeszłości, Eren nie boi się powiedzieć tego, co o nim myśli, a w międzyczasie obaj uświadamiają sobie coś bardzo ważnego.../Cover Image nie mój, jak zwykle wygrzebany z tumblra.


Oto jest obiecany ereri/riveren/ereriv/erelev/czyjaktotamdiablizwąwa żneżewiadomoocochodzi.

* * *

Opowiadanie to jest okupione hektolitrami potu, krwi, lodów czekoladowych i nieprzespanych nocy. (zaraz, zaraz, chyba pomyliło mi się z okresem... a nie, jednak na jedno wychodzi ;-;)

* * *

Osobiście jestem z niego cholernie dumna.

* * *

Orochimaru.

* * *

Oksymoron.

* * *

(gomen, gomen, chciałam równych pięć linijek zaczynających się od O)

* * *

Jak pewnie większość opowiadań, które w życiu napiszę, to również dedykuję Śli(e)wuni. Oczywiście, że nie tylko dlatego, iż mogłabym zginąć od ciosu w kark kataną. Śli(e)wunia wspierała mnie przez cały okres pisania tego oto fanfica, zalewając mnie pozytywną energią i przemiłą atmosferą, która przecież nie miała nic wspólnego z odorem śmierci i grozy.

* * *

Prawdopodobnie nie ma zbyt wielu literówek, czytałam to już tyle razy, że nie wiem, czy dam radę jeszcze raz, w razie czego przepraszam (jako autorka w sumie czuję się usprawiedliwiona).

* * *

Jest tutaj od cholery lania wody, filozoficznych monologów i moich ukochanych epitetów. A, no i SEKS, whoah.

* * *

Łamałam sobie głowę, czy mówi się „uśmiechać się smutno", czy też „smutnie". (dwa miesiące bez polskiego i nawet taka przesiąknięta poprawną polszczyzną humanistka jak ja zaczyna robić błędy, które aż bolą). Ostatecznie wybrałam „smutnie", i don't care.

* * *

Dobra, koniec pitolenia, miłego czytania.

* * *

A, I MOŻECIE SOBIE MÓWIĆ, CO CHCECIE, ALE JAK DLA MNIE LEVI MA MAKSYMALNIE 25 LAT (ZNALAZŁAM POTRZEBNE LOGICZNE DOWODY, ŚLIWUNIA POTWIERDZI) I JEST BADASSEM JAK MIKASA, WIĘC DLATEGO UDAŁO MU SIĘ TAK W MŁODYM WIEKU ZOSTAĆ „BOHATEREM LUDZKOŚCI", I NIE OBCHODZI MNIE, CO ISAYAMA-SAN MA NA TEN TEMAT DO POWIEDZENIA, NIE ZNA SIĘ, NIECH SPADA NA DRZEWO. DZIĘKUJĘ, DOBRANOC.

* * *

Eren zawiązał olbrzymi wór pełen śmieci, gruzu i nienaturalnie grubych pajęczyn, po czym przesunął go pod ścianę wraz z miotłą, wiadrem brudnej wody i stertą szmat, które nadawały się już tylko na śmietnik. Następnie zdjął chustki chroniące przed kurzem z głowy oraz z twarzy, i padł z ulgą na wielkie łóżko z baldachimem. Odetchnął głęboko. To był ciężki dzień. Oprócz podwórza, korytarzy i lochu, w którym miał spać, musiał również uprzątnąć tę przestronną komnatę. Pokój miał gładką, marmurową posadzkę o szarobiałej barwie i ściany z grafitowej cegły, na których wisiało mnóstwo arrasów – parę godzin temu tak zakurzonych, że prawie nic nie było na nich widać, jednak teraz doprowadzone do porządku przez Erena wyglądały jak w najlepszych latach swej świetności. Przedstawiały głównie wojsko wyruszające na bitwę w glorii chwały; nie można było dostrzec żadnej wzmianki o tytanach, ani o tym, że gdy żołnierze z tejże bitwy wracają – o ile w ogóle im się to udaje – atmosfera nie jest już tak radosna.

Oprócz tego, dwa okna biegnące od podłogi do sufitu, z których widok rozciągał się na odległe wioski i lasy, teraz już powoli zasypiające wraz z czerwonym słońcem zachodzącym za wysokim wzgórzem. Jedno z nich było otwarte na oścież, by wpuścić do środka świeże powietrze. Między oknami stał dębowy sekretarzyk i krzesło. W kącie wyświechtany kredens, pośrodku okrągły stół, nad którym wisiał żyrandol – czysty i lśniący dzięki pracy Erena. Po drugiej stronie pod ścianą wspomniane duże łóżko z baldachimem, w którym z łatwością zmieściłoby się pięć dorosłych ludzi. Chłopak starannie wyczyścił ramę baldachimu, jak i zasłony, a zalatującą stęchlizną pościel wymienił na nową, którą dała mu Petra. Natomiast stojące na komódkach przy łożu świece zapalił, tak że pomimo zapadającego mroku pokój wypełniał łagodny, ciepły blask.

Choć sprzątanie to tak kuriozalna i niepoważna rzecz, Eren był z siebie zadowolony. Było to częściowo spowodowane tym, że ostatnimi czasy albo w ogóle nic nie robił, albo wcale nie pamiętał, że to robił; był uwięziony pomiędzy ciałem tytana, którego w pełni nie kontrolował, a ludźmi, którzy bez pardonu zamykali go w celach. Dlatego chociażby małe przyczynienie się dla dobra sprawy działało na niego jak proszek rozweselający.

Przymknął oczy i przeciągnął się, aż strzeliły mu kości, niemalże rozpływając się w miękkiej pościeli. Miał ochotę wsunąć się pod kołdrę i zasnąć, ale wiedział, że jego miejsce było w zimnych lochach zamku. Swoją drogą zastanawiało go, kto będzie sypiał w tej komnacie. Zapewne ktoś, kto zajmował ją już wcześniej, gdy zamek był czynną bazą Zwiadowców. Była ogromna i jakby dostosowana do kogoś wysokiego rangą; pokoje pozostałych nie były jakoś specjalnie gorsze, ale z pewnością mniejsze o więcej niż połowę, a łóżka były proste, bez żadnych luksusów. Co i tak w porównaniu do celi Erena głęboko pod ziemią wydawało się swego rodzaju królewskim apartamentem.

Ziewnął szeroko. Och, tak, był gotów oddać wszystko za jedną noc przespaną w tak wygodnym łóżku, by rano móc obudzić się wypoczętym i gotowym do działań!

-Dobrze się bawisz?

W jednym ułamku sekundy Eren otworzył szeroko oczy i zerwał się z łoża jak poparzony, natychmiastowo rozpoznając ten głos. Przełknął gorzko ślinę i zaklął w duchu. A więc to do niego należała ta komnata...Że też się nie domyślił!

-Ja...eee...właściwie...ugh... - wyjąkał.

W drzwiach stał Rivaille, opierając się nonszalancko o framugę. Miał na sobie obcisłe spodnie i był boso, a spod białej, luźnej, rozpiętej koszuli widać było blady, umięśniony tors. Na szyi miał przewieszony ręcznik, a z czarnych mokrych włosów ściekały kropelki wody, błądząc po jego twarzy, skapując z brody, wędrując po klatce piersiowej, po czym znikając pod spodniami. Widok ten był tak efektowny, że Eren przez pewien czas w ogóle nie mógł się ruszyć, ani tym bardziej coś powiedzieć. Rivaille przyglądał mu się – jak zawsze – z ponurym, nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. W jego oczach o trudnym do zdefiniowania kolorze, gdzie szary walczył z niebieskim, a ponadto wtrącał się zielonozłoty, co jakiś czas błyskał nieznany ognik. Erena nagle uderzyło, jak mało wie o swoim dowódcy, a zarazem opiekunie. Petra powiedziała mu, że kiedyś ponoć był zbirem, buntownikiem działającym w podziemiu, który cudem wyszedł z tej ciemności i został „najsilniejszym wojownikiem ludzkości", swoimi umiejętnościami w pokonywaniu tytanów oczarowując zwykłych, bezbronnych ludzi; sęk w tym, że oni o prawdziwej twarzy swojego bohatera wiedzieli niewiele.

Ale poza tym Eren nie miał nawet pojęcia o jego wieku. Pomimo niskiego wzrostu kapral mógł mieć zarówno dziewiętnaście, jak i dwadzieścia parę lat. Ponadto był arogancki, apodyktyczny, ekscentryczny i zdawał się mieć cały świat głęboko w poszanowaniu. No i przez większość czasu zachowywał się wręcz nieobliczalnie, nikt nigdy nie wiedział, czego można się po nim spodziewać, ani co siedzi w jego głowie, a swoimi dziwactwami szokował wszystkich, którzy nie byli do nich przyzwyczajeni. Nie miał żadnych skrupułów i często powtarzał Erenowi, że gdy przyjdzie potrzeba, to go zabije, bo jest jedyną osobą zdolną to zrobić. Bez oporu także pobił go dotkliwie podczas procesu. Przez to wszystko Eren powinien go nienawidzić, ale wręcz przeciwnie, szanował go i nie żywił w stosunku do niego żadnej urazy. Pewnie dlatego, że nie było innego wyjścia, i sam też nie do końca rozumiał, co się z nim dzieje. I mimo wszystko to właśnie Rivaille postarał się, by Eren dołączył do Zwiadowców zamiast podstawić głowę pod topór, więc w pewnym sensie go uratował.

Innymi słowy był nieprzewidywalnym geniuszem, wyrachowanym człowiekiem-zagadką, który chował za maską impertynenckiego, posępnego wojaka wszystko, co tylko miał do ukrycia. Przez to wzbudzał respekt, a czasem nawet strach.

Tysiące myśli na ten temat przemknęły przez głowę Erena, podczas gdy Rivaille ruszył się z miejsca, zamknął drzwi i pewnym krokiem podszedł do Erena, który znów przełknął ślinę. Kapral jednak minął go, przechodząc tuż przed jego nosem, i z ciężkim westchnieniem zwalił się w poprzek na łóżko. Eren stał jak słup, patrząc ukradkiem jak dowódca wyciera od niechcenia ręcznikiem włosy, tors jednak pozostawił mokry. Później rozłożył szeroko ręce i zamknął oczy. Chłopak, mając ku temu okazję, przez parę chwil po prostu go obserwował; krucze kosmyki przylegające do bladych policzków, unoszącą się równomiernie w oddechach klatkę piersiową, doskonale wyrzeźbione mięśnie brzucha, delikatnie zaznaczone pod porcelanową skórą obojczyki, żebra i kości biodrowe.

Dopiero po kilku ciężkich sekundach Eren zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech. Atmosfera jednak wydawała się zbyt gęsta, by powietrze mogło swobodnie przepłynąć przez jego nozdrza. Zastanawiał się gorączkowo nad tym, w jak absurdalnej sytuacji w ogóle się znajdował, i – co więcej – że jedyne, o czym teraz potrafi myśleć, to właśnie piękno ciała leżącego przed nim mężczyzny.

Po raz trzeci przełknął ślinę. Był pewien, że niejeden żołnierz Zwiadowców oddałby wszystko za chociażby sekundę tak bezpośredniego kontaktu z Rivaillem; bowiem oto on spoczywał tutaj, wydawałoby się – kompletnie bezbronny, wyraźnie zmęczony, acz nie śpiący, mimo to wyglądający jak małe, niewinne dziecko. W takich chwilach był zapewne najbardziej ludzki niż kiedykolwiek indziej, i tego człowieka inni chcieli w nim dostrzec. Dla Erena ten widok był co najmniej szokujący, tym bardziej, że po prostu nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jaki jego dowódca jest piękny, i dlaczego od razu nie wygnał go z pokoju swoim zwykłym jadowitym tonem.

Wybrał zatem najlepsze wyjście z możliwych, i odezwał drżąco:

-Proszę mi wybaczyć, sir. Już wychodzę.

Już kierował się pospiesznie w stronę drzwi, choć nogi miał jak z waty, gdy znów usłyszał za plecami ten głos.

-Oi, Eren. Nie pozwoliłem ci odejść.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zacisnął nerwowo pięści i odwrócił z powrotem. Czyli jednak ma zamiar go skarcić za hasanie po swojej własnej pościeli.

Gdy stanął ponownie przy łóżku, mając za plecami świat pokryty rdzawym blaskiem ostatnich słonecznych promieni, Rivaille siedział z nogą założoną na nogę, i wyciągał z kieszeni spodni brązową paczkę mocnych żołnierskich papierosów oraz pudełko zapałek. Następnie włożył cienki biały rulonik do ust i zapalił go, po czym zaciągnął się mocno i wypuścił szary dym prosto w twarz Erena, który z całą swoją siłą woli powstrzymał się przed duszącym kaszlem.

-Nie wiedziałem, że pan pali. - powiedział, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz w tej chwili.

-Rivaille. - odparł tamten lekceważąco. - Wielu rzeczy jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz, Eren.

Eren stracił rachubę gorzkiego przełykania śliny. Ma się tak po prostu zwracać do dowódcy po imieniu? I co miało znaczyć to „jeszcze"? Tak jakby kapral miał zamiar komukolwiek zdradzać swoje sekrety...

Czarnowłosy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

-No, no, no. Widzę, że odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty. Co prawda wciąż nie wygląda tutaj tak jak parę lat temu, ale jest znakomicie. Zamiast iść do wojska, powinieneś zostać sprzątaczką. Bez wątpienia bardziej byś się przydał ludzkości niż teraz. - skończywszy zdanie, Rivaille znów wydmuchał dym na Erena, patrząc mu przy tym prowokacyjnie w oczy.

Cel osiągnięty. Eren czuł, jak wzrasta w nim złość, ale wiedział, że nie może tego po sobie okazać. Zebrał się w sobie.

-Co do tego wcześniej... - zaczął, ale kapral niedbale machnął ręką.

-Daj spokój. Nie kazałem ci zostać, żeby udzielać ci reprymendy za tarzanie się po moim łóżku. Najchętniej zmieniłbym pościel na nową, ale mamy ograniczone środki, więc jestem zmuszony jakoś to przetrwać.

Szatyn łamał sobie głowę nad tym, do czego cała ta szopka zmierza. Do zgryźliwych uwag Rivaille'a był już przyzwyczajony, ale skoro ten nie ma w ogóle zamiaru karać go za ten drobny wyczyn, to po co go do siebie zawołał? Tylko po to, by się nad nim poznęcać?

-W takim razie...czy mógłby mi pan powiedzieć...

-Rivaille. - fuknął czarnowłosy.

-...po co tak właściwie mnie pan zatrzymał, sir?

-Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. O, notabene, rozmowie. Twojej. Z Petrą. Dzisiejszego ranka.

Ach...Więc o to chodziło. To musiało oznaczać, że Rivaille wcale nie poszedł sprawdzić, czy Eren dobrze posprzątał, tylko stał za ścianą obok otwartych drzwi i słyszał wszystko. Jednakże po co mu to było? Aż tak bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, co Eren uważa na jego temat? Nie, to mało prawdopodobne. Rivaille nie był tym typem człowieka, który przejmowałby się opinią innych. Więc...co...?

-Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego. - kapral zgasił papierosa w kryształowej popielniczce stojącej na komódce, po czym wyciągnął z paczki nowego.

Eren, skołowany, podrapał się po głowie.

-Nie, właściwie to przypuszczałem, że słyszał pan naszą rozmowę. - przygryzł wargę i zaryzykował. - Zastanawia mnie natomiast, z jakiego powodu pan to zrobił.

-Po pierwsze, Eren. Pragnę zaznaczyć, że chociaż Petra zarysowała mniej więcej moją sylwetkę, to tak naprawdę nikt nie zna nawet połowy tego, co nazywam moim życiem, i prawdopodobnie nikt nigdy nie pozna. - brunet w przerwie pomiędzy kolejnymi zaciągnięciami zapatrzył się w krajobraz za oknem; na zmierzchającym niebie pojawiały się pierwsze wieczorne gwiazdy. - Zrobię jednak dziś rzecz niezwykle rzadko spotykaną, i odkryję przed tobą ułamek tego, co gra mi w duszy.

Eren słuchał w osłupieniu. Pomimo swej obcesowości, Rivaille czasem potrafił wyrażać się niczym nadworny liryk. Wstał i w obliczu nadchodzącej nocy, zapalił stojącą na etażerce lampę naftową. Była ona na tyle duża, że bez problemu zalała połowę pomieszczenia jasnym, acz lekko stłumionym cytrynowym światłem. Następnie podszedł do sekretarzyka i oparł się niedbale o blat, nie odwracając wzroku od okna. Chłopak z dziwną fascynacją przyglądał się, jak popielate obłoczki wydobywają się z pełnych, malinowych ust kaprala, by zaistnieć na chwilę na tle nieba, po czym rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, jakby nigdy ich nie było. Eren pomyślał z melancholią, jak bardzo podobne jest ludzkie życie, zwłaszcza w czasach, w których żył; kruche, ulotne, wiotkie. A jednak nie brakowało śmiałków, którzy walczą o pokój, przetrwanie i dobro, czy też o własne, skryte dla innych wartości, takich jak kapral Rivaille, czy sam Eren; takich, którzy walczą o to, by udowodnić reszcie stworzeń żyjących na tej planecie, że człowiek jest istotą silną i króluje wśród innych.

Gdy szatyn powrócił wzrokiem na twarz dowódcy, ten obserwował go – jak za każdym razem – z enigmatycznym blaskiem w oczach, w których odbijały się gwiazdy. Pod tym kątem ich kolor przypominał chmurę burzową. Jednakże w momencie, kiedy Eren zauważył jego spojrzenie, młody mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w przeciwnym kierunku.

-Dziwiłeś się, że ktoś taki jak ja bez wahania podporządkowuje się rozkazom przełożonych. - to nie było pytanie, lecz stwierdzenie faktu, i kapral nawet nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - I dowiedziałeś się, że kiedyś było zupełnie inaczej, i to również cię zaszokowało. Krąży o mnie wiele pogłosek, ale to, co powiedziała ci Petra, możesz uznać za prawdę.

Eren zdusił w sobie okrzyk zdumienia. Nie dość, że Rivaille przemawiał całkiem normalnym tonem, nie pozbawionym jednak typowego ponuractwa, to jeszcze potwierdził prawdopodobnie najważniejszy epizod w swoim życiu; coś, czego nie przyznał przed nikim innym, i o czym wiedział może tylko komandor Irvin.

Następny wypalony papieros. Następny wyciągnięty z paczki. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu powoli zyskiwało siwą barwę.

-Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru mówić ci o swojej przeszłości ani słowa więcej. Chcę natomiast powiedzieć, że kiedy wtedy, po tym jak zatkałeś wyrwę w murze i siedziałeś zamknięty w celi, ja zapytałem cię, co chcesz teraz zrobić, a ty odpowiedziałeś mi, że masz zamiar wymordować wszystkich tytanów...Wtedy zobaczyłem w tobie samego siebie sprzed tak niewielu lat, gdy dopiero co dołączyłem do Zwiadowców. Wściekły wzrok, żądza zemsty, podążanie za impulsami i instynktem... - kapral, nie wiedzieć czemu, usilnie odwracał twarz w przeciwną do Erena stronę, a ten dostrzegł, że mężczyzna zaciska pięść na blacie, tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie. Ponadto, wydawało mu się, że również lekko drży, ale nie miał pewności, czy nie było to tylko złudzenie. W końcu to niemożliwe, żeby słynny kapral Rivaille poddał się emocjom...

-Chciałem zabić ich wszystkich. Mimo burzliwej przeszłości, byłem pełnym zapału głupcem, który myślał, że może wszystko. Nie dopuszczałem do siebie myśli o przegranej. Ale z biegiem lat...to się zmieniło. Zgorzkniałem. Byłem zmuszony notorycznie oglądać śmierć moich towarzyszy, moich przyjaciół. Patrzyłem w beznadziejności, jak te bestie pożerają ich z uśmiechami na paskudnych twarzach. - teraz Eren był już stuprocentowo pewien, że kapral lekko dygoce, jakby z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed ukazaniem uczuć. - Zgorzkniałem. Zgorzkniałem. Wiem o tym. Stałem się ponurym żołnierzem o umyśle starca, ale nie przestałem walczyć. Pozbyłem się wszelkich sentymentów, by stać się zimną maszyną do zabijania tytanów, myślącą jedynie o tym, jak polepszyć swoje zdolności w tej dziedzinie. Słuchałem się bez chwili wahania swoich przełożonych, gdyż wiele im zawdzięczałem, bo wyciągnęli mnie z piekła, ale dokąd trafiłem? Do kolejnego piekła.

Papieros, który trzymał Rivaille, upadł bezdźwięcznie na posadzkę. Ceglasty czubek jarzył się jeszcze na szarobiałej powierzchni obok bosej stopy bruneta. Ręka, która go trzymała, powędrowała na drugie ramię, którego pięść wciąż zaciskała się na biurku, i chwyciła je mocno, jakby mężczyzna chciał zatrzymać siebie samego przed jawnym upadkiem, przed rozbiciem na miliard drobnych kawałków.

Gdy w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Erena, jego oblicze odmieniło się nie do poznania. Nie były to te same usta zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę i wiecznie nachmurzone oczy. Te, które teraz utkwiły wzrok w Erenie, posiadały w sobie niesamowity blask, nieziemski blask. Wydawałoby się, że zabłysła w nich iskierka – można rzec śmiało, że dziki ogień. Lśniły nadzieją, chwałą i euforią jednocześnie. Eren nie mógł przestać w nie spoglądać. Raptem przypomniał sobie, że przecież już raz widział u kaprala ten sam ognik – zaledwie parę dni wcześniej, w celi, gdy powiedział mu o swoim zamiarze zgładzenia tytanów, i gdy ten przyjął go do Zwiadowców. Iskra ta trwała wtedy zaledwie ułamek sekundy, więc była ledwie dostrzegalna, ale Eren ją zobaczył. Podobnie teraz – jednak w chwili obecnej płonące błękitem oczy ani myślały znikać.

Eren pomyślał, że ten Rivaille – wcale nie zimny, wcale nie bezuczuciowy – jest naprawdę piękny, i nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wypływać na powierzchnię lazurowych głębin tęczówek mężczyzny, błyszczących w promieniach wewnętrznego słońca. Chciał w nich utonąć. Z drugiej strony, to, co kapral mówił, powoli tworzyło w jego głowie nowy obraz tego człowieka.

-Eren...Kiedy ty się pojawiłeś, poczułem, jak wraca do nas, do mnie, coś z dawnego wigoru i chęci do życia. Zrozumiałem, że nie jest jeszcze tak źle, że nie jest za późno...Że twoje umiejętności połączone z potężną wolą walki o sprawiedliwość są nową nadzieją...Eren, jesteś światłem, rozpaliłeś pochodnię po tylu latach ciemności...Choć nie wykazujesz się niczym specjalnym, nie jesteś bohaterem, ani nie różnisz się od innych niczym poza niewytłumaczalnym darem przemiany w tytana...Poczułem, że choćby dzięki samemu żelaznemu pragnieniu uczynienia tego świata lepszym – a może właśnie dzięki niemu - jesteś kimś wyjątkowym. - Rivaille podszedł bliżej zamkniętego okna i odwrócił się plecami do Erena, lecz ten wciąż widział jego płomieniste oczy w odbiciu w szybie, za którą panował już kompletny mrok. Kapral ściskał teraz oba swe ramiona, jakby z czymś walczył.

-Oczywiście, zachowałem swoje przeczucia dla siebie...Nie miałem pewności, czy ktoś uważa tak samo jak ja. Wszyscy widzą w tobie jedynie rzecz, broń do walki z tytanami. Ja dostrzegłem coś więcej. Ale przecież niepokonany kapral Rivaille nie może dać się omotać paroma niczym nieuzasadnionymi wrażeniami.

Erena oblał zimny pot. Dotarło do niego, z czym cały czas zmagał się Rivaille. Przez swoje doświadczenia pełne bólu nauczył się doskonale wszystkim znanego zimna i beznamiętności. Jednakże w tym samym czasie wciąż borykał się z demonami z przeszłości, z tym, kim był, i z tym, kim chciał się stać; z tym, kogo podziwiali ludzie i towarzysze, i z tym, kim przestał być, by to osiągnąć. Eren wyzwolił w nim dawno pogrzebane uczucia.

Serce uwięzione w jego klatce piersiowej załomotało w dziwny sposób, lecz Eren, który nigdy nie przeżył czegoś podobnego, nie bardzo wiedział, co to może być, i co z tym zrobić. Nagle zapragnął mocno objąć drobnego mężczyznę.

-Sir...Dlaczego pan mi o tym wszystkim mówi? - zapytał zamiast tego.

-Rivaille, na miłość boską. - warknął tamten. - Nie jestem starym prykiem jak Irvin, żeby taki szczyl jak ty zwracał się do mnie per „pan" albo „sir".

Eren poczuł się jak zdzielony w twarz obuchem. Nie chodziło o samą treść wypowiedzi, bo w tym on sam popełnił błąd, w końcu już dwa razy zwrócono mu uwagę. Uderzyło go bardziej to, jak błyskawicznie Rivaille przechodził z jednej osobowości w drugą. Prawdę powiedziawszy, miał wielką ochotę wygarnąć mu, że skoro nie jest „starym prykiem", to w takim razie znajduje się blisko granicy „szczyla", jednak powstrzymał się, wiedząc, że wtedy cały czar tej sytuacji prysnąłby bezpowrotnie.

Już miał powtórzyć pytanie (tym razem w poprawnej formie), gdy z ust kaprala wydobyło się ciche westchnienie.

-Sam nie wiem, czemu opowiadam ci te głupoty. Może musiałem się komuś wygadać. Może wypiłem za dużo rumu. Albo chciałem po prostu, żebyś wiedział, że chociaż na co dzień może wydawać ci się inaczej, to ja w ciebie wierzę, Eren.

Szatyn stał w miejscu, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Otwierał szeroko zielone oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że błyszczą one równie mocno jak te kaprala. Nie sądził, że sytuacja zabrnie aż tak daleko. Nie sądził, że Rivaille do tego stopnia odkryje przed nim swe wnętrze. Nie sądził, że tym sposobem sprawi on, że zyska więcej ufności do samego siebie. Nie sądził, że jego serce, nie wiedzieć czemu, zacznie bić jak szalone. Nie sądził, że tak bardzo zależało mu na zdaniu Rivaille'a. Jednak nauczyło go to, iż w życiu nie powinien nigdy się niczego spodziewać. I trzymając się tego credo, podążył, jak to miał w zwyczaju, za impulsem.

Podszedł powoli do czarnowłosego i objął go od tyłu. Dłonie zaplótł na jego nagim brzuchu, wyczuwając idealne mięśnie, a głowę oparł na barku, wtulając twarz w zagłębienie w jego szyi. Czuł przyjemny, intensywny zapach leśnych ziół; woń pachnideł, w których Rivaille brał kąpiel. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i jakby odetchnął z ulgą. Blask ogromnego księżyca w pełni, wiszącego w przestrzeni tuż przed oknem, mieszał się z żółtym światłem lampy, tworząc niesamowite gamy kolorów.

-Rivaille. - wyszeptał Eren, rozkoszując się brzmieniem tego słowa. Nagle poczuł się dziwnie bezpieczny. Jakby nic mu nie groziło. Jakby tytani nie istnieli, jakby cały ten zły świat w ogóle się nie liczył...

-Eren...Nie boisz się czasem?

-S...słucham?

-Bo ja się boję. Czasami boję się tak bardzo, że chciałbym poddać się paraliżującemu strachowi, jednak nie robię tego, bo wiem, że nie mogę. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że się boję. Ciągle...się boję...I...to bardzo dziwne, bo teraz...w tej chwili...strach zniknął...i nie boję się niczego...Eren...

BADUMP. Eren odczuł znowuż to dziwaczne, absurdalne bicie serca. Próbował pojąć, dlaczego zachowuje się ono tak nadzwyczajnie. Tylko...Czy to na pewno dzieje się pierwszy raz? Chłopak chaotycznie usiłował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy te niebywałe, arytmiczne wariactwa w ogóle się zaczęły. Na pewno nie od paru lat, prędzej od...paru dni? Tak, to wszystko miało swój początek, kiedy po zatkaniu wyrwy Irvin z Rivaillem przyszli do jego celi i...

BADUMP.

Eren zacisnął zęby. Nie, to niemożliwe. Jednak gdyby to nie była prawda, czy wtulałby się teraz w domniemany powód całego zamieszania, mając silną, niedorzeczną ochotę wczepienia się wargami w jego gładką szyję? Móc to zrobić, mieć go tak blisko siebie, błądzić palcami po jego torsie, wczepiać się w jego jedwabiste włosy, wbijać się paznokciami w jego blade ramiona, podczas gdy on...

BADUMP. To były rzeczy, o których Eren nie mógł teraz przestać myśleć, choć nigdy nawet nie przyszła mu do głowy żadna podobna wizja, marzenie niemal, nieokiełznane pragnienie; a przynajmniej nie takie, w którym rolę główną odgrywała osoba dobrze mu znana, co więcej – płci męskiej. Dlatego w tym momencie spadło to na Erena jak grom z jasnego nieba i tak go przytłoczyło, że ledwo zachowywał trzeźwość umysłu. Był człowiekiem porywczym, który poddawał się bodźcom, toteż realizował swe życzenia bez zastanowienia, i to go właśnie przeraziło.

Aczkolwiek...

_W tej chwili strach zniknął i nie boję się niczego, Eren..._

BADUMP.

Z dworu dobiegał wieczorny śpiew ptaków i orkiestry świerszczy.

BADUMP.

W dość opóźnionej odpowiedzi na to szokujące wyznanie, szatyn tylko wzmocnił uścisk. Chciał uspokoić płytki oddech i drżenie dowódcy, ale sam nie był w lepszym stanie. Ponadto kompletnie nie wiedział, czego spodziewać się po starszym mężczyźnie, pozwolił mu już na tak wiele... Równie dobrze mógł się teraz po prostu ocknąć z przypuszczalnego transu i go skopać. Możliwości było wiele, w końcu to Rivaille.

A jednak Eren zaryzykował. Jakby wiedział, co go czeka (a raczej się tym przejmował, bo wiedział doskonale), to może by tego nie zrobił, a może i tak. Aczkolwiek gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę z _dalszych_ wydarzeń tej nocy, z pewnością – pomimo brudnych myśli – wybiegłby z tej komnaty zaczerwieniony niczym pąsowa róża, chociażby przed okno, i chociażby za nim czyhali na niego tytani.

Tak czy inaczej...

-Heichou... - szepnął, po czym musnął wargami miękką, wilgotną skórę na jego szyi.

Reakcja była nawet bardziej niż błyskawiczna, i definitywnie łatwa do przewidzenia.

Następna rzecz, jaką Eren zanotował, to mroczki przed oczami, metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach i pulsujący ból w brzuchu. Przyłożenie z łokcia, który pod niewinną koszulą i delikatną skórą krył chyba żelazną konstrukcję.

-Wynoś się stąd. - ten ton był ostry i lodowaty, nie przypominał ani trochę tego sprzed paru minut. Pomyśleć by można, że brunet cierpi na rozdwojenie osobowości. - Wynoś się natychmiast.

Eren nie oponował. Nauczył się, że gdy Rivaille coś mówi, trzeba to brać na poważnie i natychmiast wykonać, jeśli ma się ochotę jeszcze trochę pożyć. Kuląc się, omalże na kolanach, doczołgał się do drzwi. Wiedział, że wszystkie dolegliwości niedługo znikną dzięki mocy tytana, ale cierpienia związanego z samym aktem nikt nie przewidział i trzeba je było po prostu znieść.

Starając się nie myśleć o tym, co przed chwilą właściwie zaszło, sięgnął do klamki, atoli...

-Oi, Eren. - usłyszał już drugi raz tego wieczora i musiał oprzeć się pokusie, by nie wziąć stojącego w pobliżu kandelabru i wybić nim kapralowi wszystkich zębów, które by nie odrosły tak szczęśliwie, jak w przypadku chłopaka. - Nie odchodź.

Zielonooki miał wrażenie, że uchwycił jeszcze „błagam", ale nie był pewien, czy to umysł przypadkiem nie płata mu figli.

Wciąż trzymając się za brzuch i lekko pochylony, zawrócił i powędrował ku łóżku, na którym zdążył usiąść Rivaille. Na tle wielkiego mebla z baldachimem i mnóstwem poduszek wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej drobnego niż zazwyczaj. Stanął przed nim, tak jak wcześniej, i wlepił wzrok w jego lekko spuszczoną głowę i oczy próbujące najwyraźniej wywiercić dziurę w posadzce.

-Przepraszam.

Eren uniósł wysoko brwi. Cały ból minął, bo teraz był zbyt skonsternowany, by o tym myśleć. Doprawdy, nie nadążał już za tym wszystkim! Rivaille ciągle szedł naprzód swoją ścieżką, nie zważając na innych nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, z kolei Eren czegokolwiek by nie zrobił, to zawsze za to obrywał. A teraz on go przeprasza, chociaż nikt by nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zna w ogóle takie słowo. Szukanie jakiejś logiki w tym całym bezsensie samo w sobie było bezcelowe. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego własne odczucia mogą być idiotyczne i szalone, ale w tych dwóch cechach i tak nigdy nie dorówna siedzącemu przed nim mężczyźnie...!

-Nienawidzisz mnie, prawda? - zapytał Rivaille niby obojętnym głosem, w którym słychać było świetnie maskowany smutek.

Te słowa przelały czarkę goryczy, która gromadziła się powoli w Erenie.

-Przestań być taki patetyczny, do jasnej cholery! To żałosne! - wrzasnął poirytowany, nie bardzo ważąc na słowa.

Rivaille podniósł głowę. Otwierał szeroko oczy. Wyglądał na nie tyle rozdrażnionego, co zdziwionego.

-...Eh?

Eren zaciskał i otwierał na zmianę pięści. Z zielonych tęczówek skrzył się gniew.

-Nigdy nie myślisz o uczuciach swoich ani innych, masz klapki na oczach i skupiasz się tylko na tym, co sobie sam wytyczyłeś. Ludzie uważają cię za wielkiego bohatera, a w rzeczywistości jesteś egocentrycznym dupkiem, który sądzi, że zjadł wszystkie rozumy i walczy jedynie dla własnych chorych ambicji, a coś takiego jak _emocje_ chyba w ogóle dla ciebie nie istnieje!

-Mylisz się. - mruknął Rivaille, ale Eren jakby go nie słyszał.

-Mimo to wołasz mnie do siebie, urządzasz ckliwą szopkę i pozwalasz mi _zbliżyć _się do ciebie, tak że zaczynam czuć te całe durne kołatania, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego! _Po co_? Żebyś chwilę później mógł mi przywalić i kazać się wynosić!

-Kołatania...?

-A teraz masz jeszcze czelność mnie przepraszać i usiłować wzbudzić moją litość! Co jest z tobą?! - warknął szatyn, kończąc monolog.

Przez parę długich minut tak trwali w półmroku komnaty; Eren kipiący ze złości, zaciskający pięści i sapiący nerwowo; Rivaille bez słowa wpatrujący się w niego z uchylonymi ustami i wybałuszonymi oczami, które zachmurzyły się na ołowiany kolor. W tle pobłyskiwał wyjątkowo duży księżyc.

-Czyli jednak słusznie założyłem, że taki prymitywny smarkacz jak ty nie byłby w stanie mnie zrozumieć.

Jadowity ton przeszył ciało Erena setkami ostrzy. Najpierw chciało mu się płakać, potem ogarnęła go silna potrzeba uderzenia dowódcy, niezależnie od konsekwencji.

-Znowu to robisz! Wolę być prymitywnym smarkaczem, niż nadętym bufonem, który nawet nie potrafi określić tego, co czuje!

Rivaille otworzył oczy jeszcze szerzej i spiął się cały jak struna. Eren trafił w słaby punkt.

-Ja... - zaczął, ale nie wiedział, co powiedzieć dalej.

-Jesteś żałosny, kapralu Rivaille-san. Po prostu żałosny.

-Ja...wiem... - brunet poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Starał się tego nie okazywać, ale powoli się łamał. Rozbijał. Kruszył. Nigdy nie sądził, że ktoś odważy się powiedzieć mu w twarz to wszystko. Ba – nie sądził, że dopuści kogoś do siebie na tyle blisko, by mógł rozszyfrować całą prawdę na jego temat; to, co tak skrzętnie ukrywał. Był zbyt dumny, zbyt pewny siebie. Gdyby inni się dowiedzieli, mity przeszłyby do historii, a on byłby skończony. Starannie zapracował sobie na szacunek, którym teraz się cieszył. Jeśliby wyszło na jaw to, jaki kiedyś był wrażliwy, i jak tę wrażliwość od nowa pobudził w nim ten pieprzony dzieciak...

A on jak gdyby nigdy nic stał przed nim skonfundowany, po wyszczekaniu tych bezczelnych, acz tak bardzo prawdziwych rzeczy, o których nikt inny w tym wszechświecie nie ośmieliłby się mu nawet napomknąć – no, może z wyjątkiem Irvina. Co więc było tak szczególnego w tym chłystku, że mógł mówić, co mu się podoba, a Rivaille nawet nie miał siły zaprzeczyć – mało tego, zgodził się z nim? Co było w nim tak szczególnego, że na jego widok tętno przyspieszało dwukrotnie, a kapral odczuwał nieodparty mus ochraniania go?

_Kołatania, huh...Powiedział kołatania...Głupi bachor. Ale nieważne, z jakiej strony by się na to nie patrzyło, ja też jestem bachorem, może nawet głupszym od niego. Szlag. Szlag! Niech to wszystko szlag! _

Eren tymczasem toczył potężną walkę w swojej głowie. Pozbywał się resztek wściekłości, która została gwałtownie wygnana przez zdrowy rozsądek. Oskarżał Rivaille'a, wygadując te szorstkie słowa, jakby kompletnie zapomniał o tym, co on sam mu niedawno powiedział. Trudna przeszłość. Bolesne wspomnienia. Ogromny, przytłaczający ciężar. Presja z każdej strony. Dramatyczna troska o życie własne i towarzyszy. Zimno. Beznamiętność. Brak nadziei. Niekończąca się walka.

Rozwścieczenie powróciło równie szybko, jak zniknęło. Ale teraz Eren miał ochotę porządnie stłuc nie Rivaille'a, tylko siebie. Nic dziwnego, że czarnowłosy miał w sobie tyle przeciwności, była to naturalna obrona przed rzeczywistością, z którą nie mógł sobie poradzić. W jego umyśle musiał panować chaos, a mimo to wciąż pozostawał najlepiej wyszkolonym żołnierzem, który dzięki profesjonalnym taktykom i opanowaniu zdobywał na polu walki sukcesy jeden po drugim. Do tego zdolne są albo osoby bardzo silne, albo bardzo słabe, które ową siłą maskują swoje wnętrze. Co oznaczało, że swoim wybuchem pogorszył tylko sytuację. Powinien był docenić fakt, że to właśnie dla niego Rivaille się otworzył. On – nieprzystępny, wyniosły i oziębły.

_Ughhh...Erenie Jaeger, jesteś skończonym idiotą! _

Szatyn złapał się w rozpaczliwości za głowę. Przez swoją cholerną impulsywność nierzadko wpadał w poważne tarapaty, raz nawet dał się pożreć, ale to wydawało się gorsze od wszystkich złych rzeczy, które go spotkały. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, po prostu tak czuł.

Uderzony brzuch, zapewne cały w siniakach i nie mający póki co zamiaru uleczenia się samemu, przypomniał o sobie ostrym, przenikliwym bólem, który rozszedł się aż po kościach. Metaliczny posmak w ustach przybrał na sile. Erenowi nagle zakręciło się w głowie, cały świat zawirował przed jego oczami. Już czuł twarde zderzenie z posadzką...

-Eren! - Rivaille szybko podniósł się z miejsca i bez namysłu chwycił upadającego chłopaka. Wielokrotnie udowodnił już, że jest o wiele silniejszy, niż na to wygląda, więc bez problemu utrzymał go w pozycji pionowej. Szatyn opierał się o niego całym ciężarem swojego ciała, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Przy nagiej piersi wyczuwał materiał bawełnianej koszulki Erena. I jego włosy łaskoczące go w szyję.

-Chyba trochę za mocno cię uderzyłem. - wymamrotał.

Gdyby Eren nie czuł się tak fatalnie, parsknąłby śmiechem. „Chyba trochę"?!

-Nie miałeś wyboru. - bąknął jedynie.

-Wręcz przeciwnie. Ale widocznie tak musiało się stać, by twój wywód w końcu coś we mnie poruszył.

Eren raptownie podniósł głowę, czego od razu pożałował, bo zawroty wróciły, lecz użył całej swej pozostałej siły, by utrzymać ją w tej pozie i nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Z drugiej strony czuł się nieco niekomfortowo, mając twarz Rivaille'a tak blisko siebie; czubki ich nosów dzieliło zaledwie parę centymetrów. Nawet gdyby Eren chciał, jakaś siła nie pozwalała mu odwrócić wzroku. Szarość oczu Rivaille'a zostawała powoli wyparta przez ciemną zieleń.

-N-nie jesteś na mnie zły?

-Ani trochę. Jak mógłbym być? Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która wyrzuciła mi w twarz wszystkie moje głupie błędy, porażki i słabości.

Chłopak zacisnął zęby i odepchnął kaprala, żeby stanąć o własnych siłach. Nadal robiło mu się słabo, ale postanowił to zignorować i znieść jak mężczyzna.

Stali naprzeciw siebie, nie spuszczając z siebie nawzajem wzroku. Z niezgłębionej twarzy Rivaille'a Eren nie mógł nic odczytać, choć tak niedawno przypominała otwartą księgę.

BADUMP.

Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. Nie dość, że czuł się, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć, a przez słowa kaprala jeszcze bardziej nie rozumiał tej całej sytuacji, to jeszcze obłąkańcze bicie serca nie dawało mu spokoju.

-Rivaille, ja nie... - zaczął, ale w tym samym momencie z jego ust wypłynęła pojedyncza strużka krwi, której musiało się tam już sporo uzbierać.

Czarnowłosy zaklął w myślach. _Zdecydowanie_ za mocno go uderzył. Patrzył przez chwilę na Erena; jak stał tak z otwartymi ustami i szkarłatną wstęgą przecinającą podbródek.

Oczywiście, mógł dać Erenowi chusteczkę i odesłać do Petry, żeby go opatrzyła, zanim sam się uleczy. Ale...Przyszedł mu do głowy wariacki pomysł. W tym momencie nie poznawał w ogóle samego siebie, ale to chłopak zmotywował go do zrobienia czegoś ze swoim problemem.

Chciał coś poczuć i bez żadnych wątpliwości wiedzieć, co to takiego.

Przybliżył się do Erena i chwyciwszy jego twarz w obie dłonie, zlizał krew z jego brody, tak że nie pozostał po niej żaden ślad, aż dotarł do kącika ust, który ucałował, by potem delikatnie złożyć kolejne pocałunki na całych wargach.

Poczuł...poczuł jak rytm serca dziwnie przyspiesza. Czy to było to kołatanie, o którym wspomniał Eren?

Szatyn stał w miejscu, sparaliżowany. Chciał się ruszyć, ale wszystkie zmysły skupiły się w jednym miejscu; na ustach. Gdyby jednak mógł – co by zrobił? Odsunąłby od siebie Rivaille'a i uciekł biegiem z pokoju? Na pewno nie.

BADUMP.

Chciałby pogłębić ten pocałunek. Pierwszy pocałunek. Z Rivaillem...Właśnie. Z nim i tylko z nim.

BADUMP BADUMP BADUMP.

Serce krzyczało, wyrywało się z klatki piersiowej, i wszystko stało się jasne. To, co Eren odczuwał i co kazało mu robić te niecodzienne rzeczy i myśleć o innych _jeszcze bardziej niecodziennych_, było najzwyczajniej w świecie...

-Eren... - wyszeptał Rivaille, gdy oderwał się od ust chłopaka. - Masz rację. Zawsze miałem problemy z własnymi uczuciami. Ale teraz jest inaczej. Teraz...jestem pewien...teraz wiem...

Zielonookiemu zaszumiało w głowie. Był otumaniony zarówno słowami dowódcy, jak i własnymi emocjami ogarniającymi go w całości. Nie wiedział, czy to była miłość, bo nie mógł tego z niczym porównać; łatwo mógł pomylić coś poważniejszego ze zwykłym zauroczeniem. Ale serce podpowiadało mu, że to właśnie to. I spodobało mu się. Pragnął, by przyjemne ciepło przenikające go od stóp po czubek głowy nigdy już nie zniknęło, a bicie serca nie zwolniło. To stało się tak szybko, że Eren nawet nie miał okazji się nad tym zastanowić, polegał jedynie na głosie dochodzącym z głębi jego duszy. Poczuł afekt, sympatię, rozmiłowanie; troskę, strach, niepokój; pożądanie, namiętność, pasję. Chciał więcej.

Rivaille nie spuszczał wzroku z podwładnego, na którego twarzy mieszały się oznaki różnych wrażeń, a butelkowozielone oczy zabłysły, jakby z podekscytowania. Miał cichą nadzieję, że sam tak nie wygląda, bo wtedy byłby na przegranej pozycji. Mimo to, chciał coś zrobić. Teraz. Coś, co by mu ulżyło, co by go ukoiło, co wzbudziłoby w nim pozytywne doznania.

Doznania, chciał doznań.

Lecz zanim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, nagle twarz Erena znalazła się znacznie bliżej jego. Mógł policzyć srebrne plamki w szmaragdowym morzu jego tęczówek. Jego oddech, nie wiedzieć czemu, nasycony był zapachem dojrzałych brzoskwiń. Rivaille sądził, że chłopak będzie się wahał, ale ten bez namysłu przyłożył własne usta do tych bruneta.

Erena prowadziła intuicja. Sam był zbyt mało doświadczony, żeby mieć większe pojęcie na ten temat od tego, co jako dziecko często widywał w odludnych uliczkach czy gospodach, albo co opowiadali mu czerwoni z przejęcia starsi koledzy, albo co podsuwała mu jego wyobraźnia, która na szczęście była dosyć bujna. Wiedział, czego chciał, i to mu wystarczyło.

Zamknął oczy, przyklejony do warg kaprala w nerwowym oczekiwaniu. W nozdrza uderzyła go ostra woń tytoniu, ale nie był to przykry zapach, wręcz przeciwnie; jeszcze bardziej podsycał jego zmysły.

Rivaille odetchnął z ulgą. Przymknął powieki i chwycił koszulkę Erena, by przyciągnąć go bliżej do siebie, po czym zaatakował jego wargi z niekontrolowaną fascynacją. Brak oporu – ba, wręcz jawne zaangażowanie – drugiej strony tylko go pobudzał. Czuł, że chłopak starał się, jak może, pomimo braku wprawy, i choć wychodziło mu to nieco nieporadnie, nie tracił wcale na swym uroku, a może i nawet zyskiwał. Ze względu na burzliwy charakter, nikt nigdy nie przypuszczałby, jaki jest czysty, niewinny i zgoła urzekający.

Pomimo jego zabiegów, Rivaille wciąż dominował, z czego był zadowolony. Ugniatał wargi chłopaka swoimi własnymi, raz po raz je pociągając i lekko przygryzając, na co Eren lekko postękiwał. Szatyn z kolei złapał za szyję kaprala i wplótł palce w jego jedwabiste, wciąż lekko mokre włosy. Silne dłonie zaciskały się na jego koszulce tak, jakby ten już nigdy nie miał zamiaru go puścić; jakby rozpaczliwie trzymał się skalistej krawędzi klifu, który jest jego ochroną przed upadkiem w mroczną otchłań. Byli teraz tak blisko siebie, że na całej powierzchni stykali się ciałami. Bose stopy Rivaille'a przylegały do butów Erena; nogi obojga odziane w te same wojskowe, jasnobeżowe, obcisłe spodnie nieco się krzyżowały, tak że kolano dowódcy napierało na krocze szatyna; nie wiedział, czy to czyn celowy, czy przypadkowy. Wiedział natomiast, że coraz bardziej rośnie w nim podniecenie, o czym świadczyło przyjemne mrowienie w podbrzuszu. Język bruneta wdarł się bezpruderyjnie do jego jamy ustnej i zaczął się ocierać o podniebienie; najpierw delikatnie, potem bardziej intensywnie. Następnie odszukał język Erena; moment ich zetknięcia był dla niego wprost magiczny, aż jego krocze zadrżało z zadowolenia, a całą jego skórę przeszły ciarki. W ustach czuł ekscytującą wilgoć, czuł się niezwykle pełny i zrobiło mu się gorąco – to go skłoniło do wykonania paru ruchów. Języki złączone w zmysłowym tańcu wirowały od jednych ust do drugich, a atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się gęsta, płomienista, przesycona erotyzmem. Za oknem przefrunął pojedynczy nietoperz.

Rivaille wyczuwał, jak chłopak powoli zyskuje coraz większą biegłość w całowaniu i z dumą pomyślał, że to zapewne dzięki niemu. Jego palce we włosach, oszałamiająca intymność i żar wyczuwalny w powietrzu działał na niego jak afrodyzjak. A gdy jeszcze Eren odważnie ugryzł jego dolną wargę, znany ze swego nadludzkiego stoicyzmu kapral nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku.

W zielonookiego, słysząc to, wstąpił nowy zapał. Otrzymał wyraźny znak, że sprawia młodemu mężczyźnie przyjemność i miał zamiar kontynuować. Nim jednak ziścił swe zamysły, Rivaille przeniósł dłonie z jego piersi na spodnią krawędź koszulki i podwinął ją nieco, by włożyć rękę pod materiał. Eren zatrząsł się nieznacznie pod wpływem dotyku zimnych dłoni błądzących najpierw po biodrach, potem po brzuchu, by przenieść się na plecy. Pocałunek wciąż nieprzerwanie trwał. Czarnowłosy zachwycał się gładkością skóry pod opuszkami swoich palców, jak i jej ciepłem. Wydawał się topnieć w zetknięciu z nią. I choć ciągle wstyd mu się było przed samym sobą do tego przyznać, był naprawdę podniecony. Dlatego też szybko zdjął z chłopaka koszulkę; aby to zrobić, na moment musieli się od siebie oderwać, jednak niezwłocznie do siebie powrócili. Eren był pewien, że jest czerwony jak burak; choć nie po raz pierwszy ktoś widział go bez koszulki, to jednak czym innym są jego przyjaciele czy rodzina, a czym innym stojący przed nim osobnik.

Lodowate dłonie ponownie zawitały na jego klatce piersiowej, ślizgając się po niej raz w górę, raz w dół, zahaczając czasem o sutki, jednak ich nie drażniąc, z czego Eren szczerze się cieszył, bo to jedno z najwrażliwszych miejsc na jego ciele. Chcąc przejąć przynajmniej odrobinę inicjatywy (pomimo, iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że walka z Rivaillem o przewagę nie ma najmniejszego sensu), zsunął z jego ramion białą koszulę, która z głuchym szelestem opadła na podłogę. Eren wstrzymał pocałunek, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie ujrzenia torsu dowódcy w całej swej okazałości. Zaniemówił. Oprócz cudownych kości obojczykowych, perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbionego brzucha i ponętnych mięśni V znikających za linią spodni, które już wcześniej zauważył, Rivaille posiadał również nienaganne bicepsy – wcale nie duże, bo ledwo zarysowane, lecz po prostu wyśmienicie wymodelowane. Całość sylwetki dalece odbiegała od ideału kulturysty, można ją było natomiast łatwo zdefiniować w dwóch słowach: grecki bóg. Piękny. Doskonały. Anielski. Silny. Mocny. Nieprzezwyciężony. A zarazem tak kruchy, drobny i delikatny... Eren przeniósł wzrok na twarz Rivaille'a i zdębiał, gdy zauważył lazurową barwę jego oczu wypełnionych tym nieziemskim blaskiem, i sposób, w jaki on na niego patrzył.

Rivaille był świadomy, że musi wyglądać jak kompletny idiota i zapewne w tym momencie jego dotychczasowa reputacja wobec Erena zniknęła jak poranna mgła, lecz – jak na ironię – nie panował już nad emocjami. To dlatego, że owe szmaragdy obserwowały go w tak unikatowy sposób. Owszem, mnóstwo kobiet, z którymi wcześniej był, zachwycało się jego ciałem, ale to było coś innego. Nie dość, że na Erenie mu zależało, w przeciwieństwie do tamtych _uroczych dam_, to na dodatek jego spojrzenie... Nie było w nim typowego dla płci pięknej „podziwu", który można porównać jedynie do oszacowania wartości towaru. Było w nim urzeczenie i bezgraniczna fascynacja połączone z niebiańskim umiłowaniem. Nikt nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył, i poza Erenem nikt nigdy nie będzie. To była ta jedna jedyna w całym wszechświecie osoba.

-Eren... - szepnął, nie mogąc się pozbierać z wrażenia.

-Jesteś piękny. - odparł tamten, nie całkiem świadomie, przytłoczony faktem, jak jemu dalece jest do ideału.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, szatyn objął go wpół i nachylił się ku jego szyi, by złożyć na niej czuły pocałunek. Zimna skóra chłodziła jego rozpalone wargi. Miał wrażenie, jakby dotykał jedwabiu albo aksamitu. Przesuwał się niespiesznie coraz dalej, aż zabrnął na ramię, przedramię, dłoń, palce. Wszystko pieczołowicie wycałował, podobnie zrobił z drugą ręką, a następnie powrócił do dekoltu i pogładził nosem obojczyki, wciągając w nozdrza aromatyczny ziołowy zapach. Później znów objął go całego. Przez cały ten czas ręce czarnowłosego przypominały kończyny kukiełki, lecz teraz także objął nimi Erena, zbliżając go do siebie, po czym oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Szatyn z kolei chwycił ją i miał ochotę pogłaskać Rivaille'a jak małe dziecko; tak bardzo wydawał się teraz słaby. Uchylił powieki, spojrzał w dół jego pleców i spotkało go nowe zaskoczenie: młody mężczyzna miał na nich wytatuowane olbrzymie zielono-srebrne Skrzydła Wolności, które sięgały od łopatek aż po linię miednicy. Nie spodziewałby się po nim czegoś takiego, lecz wzbudziło to w nim same pozytywne emocje. Pomyślał, że kapral _rzeczywiście_ musi być oddany swojej służbie. Szacunek do niego wzrósł kilkakrotnie.

Rivaille poruszył się lekko, niemniej jednak to wystarczyło, by krocze Erena na nowo wybuchło pulsującym dygotem. Poczuł, jak opięte spodnie robią się jeszcze bardziej ciasne. Co go bardziej zdziwiło, ale i przyniosło mu olbrzymią satysfakcję, to odczuwalny stan części intymnych Rivaille'a; były tak samo napięte i sztywne jak te Erena. Torsy obojga, przypominały dwa przeciwstawne żywioły, ogień i lód, lato i zimę, zjednoczone w upojnym uścisku; jeden zimny i blady, drugi ciemniejszy i ciepły.

Chwilę później Rivaille uniósł głowę i znów pocałował Erena, popychając go powoli w stronę łóżka. Szatyn nie protestował; chciał, by tamten robił z nim, co tylko zechce i jeszcze więcej. Lada moment wylądował na miękkiej pościeli, z głową na wielkich poduszkach wypełnionych pierzem. Rivaille zdjął mu buty i wkrótce sam znalazł się tuż na nim. Usiadł okrakiem na jego udach i pochylił się, by kontynuować całowanie, rękami podpierając się o jego klatkę piersiową. Teraz każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy ruch sprawiał, że Eren drżał; czuł się tak dobrze, że z wysiłkiem powstrzymywał się od głośniejszych jęknięć. Jakże chciał być starszy i bardziej doświadczony! Nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jaki jest w porównaniu z Rivaillem żałosny i marny, jakim jest niedojrzałym dzieciakiem...

-Co ty we mnie widzisz? - wymamrotał, zanim ugryzł się w język, gdy przerwali, by nabrać powietrza.

Rivaille spojrzał mu w oczy. Wyglądał na zdziwionego i zatroskanego. Uśmiechnął się lekko – czyżby po raz pierwszy tego dnia?

-Ciebie. - rzekł i wrócił do urwanej czynności. Eren nie przymknął powiek, poruszony odpowiedzią. Czuł, jak do jego oczu napływają łzy i od razu się za to skarcił w myślach. Co się z nim działo? Zawsze był energiczny i wytrzymały, a ostatnio ta odporność zmalała o połowę. Czy to przez to, że większość ludzkości go nie cierpiała i chciała jego śmierci? Że był tym wszystkim otumaniony i nic nie rozumiał? Że pragnął jedynie akceptacji? I teraz...Teraz ją otrzymał. Od kogoś, kto od samego początku był mu przychylny, lecz nie patrzył na to w ten sposób, bo sądził, że i on ma go tylko za broń, za rzecz. A prawda wyglądała zupełnie inaczej.

_Heichou..._

Dłonie Rivaille'a były już wszędzie. Gładziły jego policzki, szyję, tors, brzuch. Eren był szczupły i na pewno nie wybitnie umięśniony, ale nigdy nie miał na co narzekać, dopiero kapral wzbudził w nim wątpliwości co do własnego wyglądu. Po jego słowach jednak nabrał pewności siebie, bo wiedział, że dla niego jest kimś wyjątkowym.

_Chcę się z nim kochać. _Ta myśl przeszyła umysł Rivaille'a na wylot. Do tej pory ciągle siebie testował, i w końcu zyskał niezbitą pewność. Nie chciał już nigdy więcej dopuścić do takich zbliżeń nikogo, poza Erenem. Oczarowało go jego ciało. Był od niego wyższy o pół głowy, atoli tak drobny; nie był muskularny, lecz zwyczajnie wysportowany. Skóra gorąca, sprężysta, opalona – lub też naturalnie lekko śniada. Jego oczy mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami zieleni, od jasnej pistacjowej przez morską, butelkową, aż po malachit. Patrzyły wprost na niego z ekscytacją, tuż obok rozchylonych ust i zaczerwienionych policzków.

Eren odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy Rivaille przeniósł usta na jego szyję. Całował ją, zasysając w niektórych miejscach skórę, co doprowadzało zmysły Erena do szaleństwa, lecz wiedział, że najlepsze dopiero przed nim. Następnie poczuł język sunący po jego torsie, drażniący sutki, na co Eren zacisnął zęby. Później subtelne usta obsypały pocałunkami jego brzuch, aż dotarły do linii spodni.

BADUMP.

Nie tylko serce wariowało. Krocze zdawało się żyć własnym życiem. Eren wolał nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę, po promieniującym gorącu czując, co tam się dzieje. W dodatku te gładkie usta łaskoczące podbrzusze...

Rivaille chciał jak najdłużej cieszyć się tym zaiste serafickim dla niego ciałem, jego dotykiem i zapachem, jednak uznał, że na to jeszcze będzie czas, a teraz już nie może czekać. Odpiął guzik oraz zamek jego spodni, po czym zsunął je delikatnie z bioder chłopaka, uwalniając jego męskość, tkwiącą pod materiałem bielizny. Odrzucił dolną garderobę w kąt (co mocno kolidowało z jego zasadami, ale teraz o nie nie dbał), to samo zrobił ze swoją i wkrótce obaj byli już prawie nadzy. Rivaille łatwo zauważył, że jest tak samo podniecony jak Eren, jeśli nie bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Usiadł znów na nim, ryzykując niewyobrażalnie wielkim podrażnieniem zarówno swojego przyrodzenia, jak i szatyna, lecz chciał, by pierwszy raz chłopaka, jak i zarazem jego samego czyniony z czystą, prawdziwą miłością, a nie obustronnym brakiem głębszych emocji i podejściem jak do zwykłego „biznesu", był jak najpiękniejszy i najcudowniejszy; by Eren nosił go w głowie zabarwionego żywymi kolorami i wspominał ze szczęśliwym uśmiechem i rumieńcami.

Czarnowłosy pochylił się nad nim i znów zaczął go całować, a Eren stwierdził, że ta słodkość jego ust zetkniętych ze swoimi mogłaby tak trwać do końca świata. Tymczasem chłodne dłonie to wędrowały pod tkaninę i zataczały palcami łuki wokół nabrzmiałego członka, to gładziły go przez materiał. Eren już nie mógł powstrzymywać pojękiwania z ekstazy, ale każdy wydany dźwięk trafiał najpierw w usta Rivaille'a, który na ten znak całował jeszcze namiętniej, szarpiąc wargi i oblizując je. Później po raz kolejny zaczął całować jego tors, schodząc coraz niżej. Jednak teraz nie zatrzymał się na podbrzuszu. Zdjął bieliznę chłopaka oraz swoją, i z wielką ostrożnością musnął ustami jego naprężoną męskość.

-Ugh... - Eren wystawiał na ciężką próbę całą swoją silną wolę. Nie chodziło o same jęki, tylko o strach przed tym, że _ten moment_ może nadejść za wcześnie. Gładkość i wilgoć ogarniające jego krocze oraz ta zmysłowa delikatność działały na niego jak nic dotąd. Nie chciał, żeby Rivaille przestał, ale też nie chciał się przed nim skompromitować i nie wiedział, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

Tymczasem brunet po wycałowaniu jego członka na całej długości, jednym ruchem wziął go do ust, na co Eren zawył przeciągle z rokoszy i wczepił w pościel palce, chwytając się jej z całej siły. Czuł się, jakby całe jego ciało eksplodowało; na szczęście tylko w przenośni i wciąż był w stanie wytrzymać. Rivaille raz po raz wkładał go między swoje wargi i wyciągał, jednocześnie przesuwając po nim dłonią w górę i w dół. Erenowi zrobiło się naprawdę gorąco. Miał wrażenie, że się pali, a zarazem tonie w wilgoci z jego wnętrza.

-Eren. - usłyszał jego głos. Gdy uchylił powieki, zobaczył lustrujące go spojrzenie Rivaille'a. Nie zajmował się już jego przyrodzeniem, tkwił jednak z rękami pomiędzy jego nogami, a w jego oczach było coś jakby prośba o zgodę, czy może raczej ostrzeżenie.

-Huh...? - Eren nie miał nawet czasu na zastanowienie, gdy Rivaille rozszerzył jego nogi, a następnie poczuł zimny palec krążący wokół jego wejścia, ułamek sekundy później wdzierający się do środka. Eren syknął. Nie był pewien, czy się na to odpowiednio przygotował. Był zbyt przeniknięty cudowną przyjemnością, by jakoś to przemyśleć. Kolejny palec. Był wdzięczny Rivaille'owi, że jest tak subtelny i taktowny. Kolejny palec. Przeszył go lekki strach, bo wiedział, co zaraz nadejdzie. Chciał tego, lecz nie potrafił pozbyć się tej obawy. To był jego pierwszy raz, w dodatku z mężczyzną. Bał się. Pomyślał, jakie to ironiczne. Nie wahał się ani chwili, gdy atakował Kolosalnego Tytana, ani gdy rzucał się w paszczę innego, by ratować Armina. Wtedy nic go nie przerażało. A teraz tchórzył przy czymś tak fantastycznym i nieszkodliwym jak seks.

Lecz wtedy ponownie otworzył oczy i ujrzał przed sobą jego twarz. Emanowała z niej ekscytacja i uczucie. Uczucie, które Eren od razu rozpoznał – rzadko spotykana tak zwana „,miłość" w najprawdziwszej postaci. Cały jego strach zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Nawet ból po uderzeniu jakby wyparował. Wszystko dzięki temu człowiekowi. Czuł się przy nim bezpiecznie jak nigdy, nieważne co on z nim robił. Wiedział, że go nie skrzywdzi już nigdy więcej.

Chwilę po tym ogromie pozytywnych emocji, brunet w niego wszedł. Zrobił to powoli i łagodnie, stopniowo coraz głębiej. Erena na początku po prostu bolało, nic poza tym. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wbijał w niego ostrze, chłodne, twarde ostrze. Poczuł go głęboko w sobie. Zarazem dziwnie go to podniecało i nie mógł doczekać się, gdy zostanie samo to miłe odczucie, bez cienia owego bólu.

Gdy Rivaille wszedł do końca, pocałował go czule w usta i złączył jego dłonie ze swoimi, splatając ciasno palce. Eren zahaczył nogi o jego biodra, co zbliżyło ich jeszcze bardziej, lecz tego właśnie pragnął. Miał nad sobą jego twarz, uchylone usta i roziskrzone oczy koloru nieba, po którym szybowały czekoladowe plamki. Nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku. Wtedy Rivaille zaczął się poruszać. Wpierw robił to spokojnie i bez pośpiechu, obserwując bacznie reakcję Erena. Chłopak starał się nie zamykać powiek, chciał, by ten kontakt pomiędzy nimi trwał bez końca. Gdy widzieli swoje twarze i czuli na nich gorące oddechy, cały akt nabierał większego erotyzmu i romantyczności.

Rivaille przyspieszył. Widział, że u Erena ból skrajnie miesza się z rozkoszą. Ściskali swoje spocone dłonie, na ich czołach i torsach również perliły się kropelki potu. Jęczenie Erena było już tak głośne, że zapewne bez problemu przenikało przez kamienne ściany i było je słychać na całym drugim piętrze, nie mówiąc już o otwartym oknie, lecz Rivaille'a niewiele to obchodziło; odgłosy ekstazy chłopaka sprawiały tylko, że miał ochotę wchodzić w niego głębiej, mocniej, chciał doprowadzić go na sam szczyt, kochać się z nim do utraty tchu. Ciepło, jakie czuł na swojej męskości, gdy zanurzał się w jego wnętrzu, było nie do opisania.

Zauważył, że Eren jest blisko końca, podobnie jak on sam, więc szybko z niego wyszedł i zamiast tego zaczął znów pieścić jego wargi. Zaskoczony szatyn odpowiedział na ten gest z równą żarliwością. Gdy trochę ochłonęli, Rivaille zmienił nieco pozycję i znów się w niego zagłębił. Wciąż leżeli na łóżku, a Eren oplatał go w biodrach nogami, jednak teraz oparł dłonie na pościeli, natomiast chłopak zawiesił ręce na jego szyi i wtulił się w nią. Dokładnie o taki kontakt mu chodziło. Potrzebował bliskości – nie byle jakiej, bo tylko i wyłącznie Erena. Łaknął jej. Chciał, by stali się jednym ciałem.

Po raz kolejny zaczął się w nim poruszać, sukcesywnie zwiększając tempo. Eren w końcu osiągnął stan, gdy ból przestał istnieć i została sama obłędna przyjemność. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do wypełniającej go męskości Rivaille'a, że gdy ten na chwilę z niego wyszedł, odczuł beznadziejną pustkę. Marzył, by mieć go w sobie już zawsze i by to niebiańskie uczucie nie wygasło, podobnie jak ta para pięknych, tajemniczych oczu.

Kochali się długo. Dłużej, niż można by przypuszczać. Gdy tylko zbliżali się do niebezpiecznej granicy, przerywali, by jeszcze przedłużyć nieziemskie doświadczenie. Wtuleni w siebie, ociekający potem, nie dbali o upływający czas, a było już grubo po trzeciej. Temperatura w pokoju zdawała się dobiegać kilkuset stopni, była gęsta i nasycona zarówno ognistym pożądaniem, jak i magicznym umiłowaniem. Dogorywająca lampa na komódce roztaczała słaby blask, który zostawał powoli wyparty przez wieczny, niezmienny, srebrny księżyc i jego towarzyszki, roześmiane gwiazdy. Na wysokim dębie rosnącym tuż przy oknie pohukiwało kilka puszczyków i uszatek, w oddali słychać było również śpiew innych nocnych ptaków. Orkiestry świerszczy wygrywały niestrudzenie swe koncerty. Wraz z powiewem ciepłego południowego wiatru do komnaty wleciała słodka woń pachnących nocą nemezji, lukrecji oraz psianki jaśminowej.

W to piękne tło wplatały się okrzyki zarówno Erena, jak i Rivaille'a, wołających swe imiona w szale uniesień. Teraz dążyli już tylko do jednego. Rivaille się nie hamował, przyspieszał, jak tylko mógł. Eren wbijał paznokcie w jego plecy, wciąż wtulony w gładką, zgrzaną szyję. Z tej perspektywy widział tatuaż kaprala, i to, jak poruszał się on wraz z mięśniami. Widok ten był niesamowity i Eren po raz kolejny pomyślał, że ma do czynienia z istnym bogiem. Bał się, że może w jakiś sposób uszkodzić to oszałamiające ciało, jednak nie potrafił go puścić. Brunetowi prawdopodobnie zostaną wyraźne, czerwone ślady.

I nagle ten moment nadszedł. Szczytowali w tym samym czasie, wydając zduszone odgłosy ekstazy. Paznokcie Erena zagłębiły się na centymetr w skórze czarnowłosego, który z kolei zaciskał usta na szyi chłopaka. Ich ciała się zatrzymały, lecz nie rozłączyły; zadrżały, wygięły się, będąc jednością. Eren przeżył pierwszy w swoim życiu orgazm i już nie potrafił znaleźć uczucia, które można by do niego choć trochę porównać. Było wspaniałe. Lepsze, niż mógł sobie wymarzyć. Jednocześnie ogarnęło go błogie ciepło dochodzącego w nim Rivaille'a, jak i własnego nasienia rozlewającego się po brzuchach obojga. Miał wrażenie, jakby naraz ktoś wyciągnął do połowy wszystkie jego włókna nerwowe, zaplątał je, rozplątał i włożył z powrotem. Jego myśli lśniły wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, tak jakby zażył jakiś narkotyk.

Do oczu Rivaille'a napłynęły łzy szczęścia. Tak, to była ta jedyna osoba. Z żadną kobietą nie było mu tak dobrze; bez wątpienia dlatego, że żadna z nich go nie kochała, ani on ich nie kochał. Okazuje się, że miłość jest czynnikiem niezbędnym, by w pełni zakosztować smaku tego podniosłego aktu. Wejście Erena zaciskające się na jego męskości, jego pełne rozkoszy ciężkie dyszenie, jego rozpalone, spocone ciało, a nawet jego palce raniące plecy – to wszystko, ta cała bliskość z nim, to działało na Rivaille'a mocniej niż jakiekolwiek pozostałe seksualne bodźce. Nie przerywając więc unikalnego scalenia, chwycił twarz Erena w dłonie i pocałował go. Szatyn odwzajemnił pocałunek. Tutaj słowa były niepotrzebne. Oboje się bez nich doskonale rozumieli. Atakowali swoje usta z jeszcze większą pasją niż wcześniej. Nie dbali o nic, ani o otaczający ich okrutny świat, ani o konsekwencje tego, co właśnie robili. To nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczyło się „tu i teraz", nic poza tym. A nawet jeśli przyszłość była czymś ważnym...Byli pewni, że od teraz, stojąc niezmiennie u swego boku, poradzą sobie z każdym złem, jakie czyha na nich poza ramami starego, dębowego łoża z baldachimem.

W końcu oderwali się od siebie i padli wyczerpani na miękką pościel, ułożeni twarzami do siebie. Rivaille wytarł skrawkiem kołdry białą ciecz z ich brzuchów – znów wbrew swoim zasadom. Późnej zapadła cisza. Przez dłuższy czas nie było słychać nic poza dźwiękami nocy oraz ich zmęczonymi oddechami. Wiedzieli, że powinni wyspać się choć trochę, gdyż do pobudki o szóstej zostały dwie godziny, jednak żadnemu z nich nie odpowiadała perspektywa zamknięcia oczu. Nie byli też senni, wręcz przeciwnie; gdyby kończyny nie odmawiały im posłuszeństwa, byliby w stanie kochać się następnych parę godzin. Wstąpiły w nich nowe siły witalne, nowe perspektywy, nowe motywacje.

Po prostu odpoczywali, leżąc tak obok siebie. Nie trzeba im było nic więcej. I tak minęło kolejnych sześćdziesiąt minut.

Równo o piątej słońce zawitało na błękitnym firmamencie, uciszając nocne stworzenia, rozrzedzając mgłę, przeganiając ostatnie szarości, ogłaszając nowy, piękny dzień. Roztaczało złocistymi promieniami aurę cudowności i zatapiało komnatę bursztynowym oceanem. Eren nie miał pojęcia, na co patrzeć – czy na nieboskłon barwiony odcieniami od purpury przez szkarłatny aż po szafranowy, czy też na migoczące oczy spoglądające na niego z lubością, które wydawały się zmieniać kolor wraz z owym niebem. Światło padało wprost na leżącego na brzuchu Rivaille'a. Szatyn pożerał wzrokiem jego boskie kształty, lśniące potem choćby brokatem. Z chorą dumą ominął zaczerwienioną skórę nad tatuażem, skąd powoli jątrzyła się krew, i powędrował niżej. Tuż pod umięśnionymi plecami znajdowały się równie zgrabne, gładkie pośladki.

_Bóg. Mam do czynienia z bogiem._

Rivaille nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od Erena. Jego zmysły dziwnie się wyostrzyły, widział każdy szczegół. Każdą perlistą kropelkę potu spływającą z czekoladowych włosów, przemoczonych jakby po długiej kąpieli, przecinającą rozpalone lica, szyję, tors, niknącą w śnieżnej pościeli. Każdy błysk w szmaragdowych oczach. Każdy pieprzyk, każdy pieg, każde uniesienie piersi podczas wdechu. Chłopak leżał na plecach z rękami ułożonymi wzdłuż, całkowicie odkryty, lecz nie wyglądał już ani trochę na zawstydzonego. Rivaille pochłonął sobą każdą cząstkę jego ciała i nic nigdy wcześniej nie napełniło go taką radością. Wręcz nie mógł uwierzyć, iż w tak czarnej chwili uśmiechnął się do niego kapryśny los – ba, wyszedł mu naprzeciw i przyjacielsko wyściskał – zsyłając tak cenny dar. Jemu – zgorzkniałemu grzesznikowi, który chciał odpłacić swe złe czyny stając się wojownikiem ludzkości. Jemu, który nie liczył już w życiu na nic więcej poza jałowym unicestwianiem tytanów. A tu nagle łaskawy los przysłał mu pozornie zwykłego chłopaka, który dla ludzi stał się bronią i nadzieją, a dla niego pięknym, świetlistym aniołem, który w dodatku sam chciał przy nim być i patrzył na niego z tym niepowtarzalnym uczuciem.

_Mój. On jest mój co do cala. Należy do mnie. I ja chcę cały należeć do niego._

Wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć jego policzka.

Eren wtulił w nią twarz i pragnął pozostać tak na wieki. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o miłości, ale jednego był pewien: nie chciał już nigdy rozstawać się z Rivaillem. To właśnie mówiło mu serce.

Na dębie rosnącym przy oknie, w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej pohukiwały sowy, teraz zasiadł skowronek, rozpoczynając donośne, harmonijne trele. Wkrótce dołączył do niego oddalony śpiew rudzika, kopciuszka i bogatki.

I wtedy się roześmiał. Eren początkowo sądził, że to któryś z ptaków. Widział już, jak kapral lekko się uśmiecha, lecz nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał jego śmiechu. Był to dźwięk nieziemski i melodyjny, niczym srebrne dzwonki poruszane morską bryzą. A wyraz jego twarzy...śnieżnobiałe zęby...roziskrzone oczy...Ktoś, kto tego nie widział, nie potrafiłby opisać, jak cudowne było to zjawisko.

Rivaille najwyraźniej nie potrafił przestać, a Eren był tym tak poruszony, że aż mu zawtórował. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, co ich tak naprawdę rozweseliło. Ale było to radosne uczucie, jak gdyby wyrosły im skrzydła i poniosły ich wysoko do gwiazd.

Gdy zaczęły boleć ich brzuchy, w końcu przestali. Rivaille oparł głowę na ramieniu, Eren obrócił się na bok i zrobił tak samo; w ten sposób znajdowali się bliżej siebie. Brunet nie puszczał jego policzka, a wolną dłoń splótł z tą Erena. Przez jakiś czas patrzyli jedynie na tańczące ze sobą palce. Znów nie potrzebowali słów. Zupełnie jakby czytali w swoich myślach.

Nagle Erenowi coś się przypomniało.

-Wcześniej pytałeś, czy się boję. - powiedział cicho. - Tak, boję się. Nawet bardziej, niż możesz to sobie wyobrazić. Lecz teraz...Wierzę, że przy tobie nic złego mnie nie spotka. Nawet jeśli miałbym kogoś skrzywdzić podczas transformacji, wiem, że ty mnie powstrzymasz i zabijesz, zanim dojdzie do tragedii.

-Eren... - Rivaille z bólem ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

-Sam mi to powiedziałeś. - przerwał mu chłopak. Był zdeterminowany i starał się zachować zimną krew. - Uznaję to za obietnicę.

Rivaille uśmiechnął się smutnie.

-Eren...to twoja śmierć...byłaby tragedią...dla mnie.

Zielonooki uchylił usta, poruszony do szpiku kości. Wiedział, że dobro innych musi być przedkładane nad jego własne życie. Nie chciał umierać, lecz znał podstawowe wartości moralne i był gotów się do nich stanowczo zastosować – zwłaszcza teraz, gdy zaufał dowódcy bezgranicznie. Jednakże...w głębi duszy pragnął, by ten zawsze go bronił i ratował, miast posuwać się do radykalnych, bezwzględnych czynów. Dlatego miał ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy takie właśnie słowa wyszły z jego ust.

Rivaille natomiast szybko kalkulował w myślach wszelakie sposoby i taktyki, dzięki którym udałoby mu się unieszkodliwić tymczasowo ukochanego, a nie zabijać. _Musiał _coś wymyślić i wierzył, że mu się to uda. Nie zniósłby jego śmierci. Nie teraz. Nie odkąd tak obłędnie się w nim zadurzył. Nigdy. Nigdy nie pozwoli mu umrzeć.

-Jak to się stało, że zacząłeś żywić do mnie tak silne uczucie? - spytał niespodzianie Eren, wypowiadając na głos dręczące go pytanie.

Brunet nie musiał długo głowić się nad odpowiedzią.

-Nie wiem...Ludzie nie wiedzą takich rzeczy. - rzekł prosto z serca. - Słyszałeś kiedyś o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia? Nie wierzyłem w te bzdety i byłem gotów zaszlachtować każdego, kto wspomniał przy mnie o takiej bredni, o takim nonsensie, o takim...idiotyzmie. Ale potem...ogarnął mnie szok, nic nie mogłem po sobie okazać, a by sobie z tym poradzić, korzystając z okazji wyżyłem się podczas procesu. To...doznanie mnie uderzyło i zrozumiałem, że cię zwyczajnie pokochałem. Czy ty nie odczułeś tego tak samo?

Eren uśmiechnął się łagodnie, zataczając palcem okręgi na biodrze kochanka.

-Ani się nie zorientowałem, a już stałem się od ciebie absolutnie uzależniony. - nigdy wcześniej nie wypowiedział tak szczerego zdania.

Otchłanie tęczówek Rivaille'a zapłonęły, jakby zderzyły się w nich dwie galaktyki pełne gwiezdnego pyłu.

Po kolejnych paru minutach niczym niezmąconego niewidzialnego dla innych przepływu umiłowania, kapralowi ni stąd, ni zowąd zadrżały kąciki warg, jak gdyby bardzo chciał się ponownie roześmiać, ale godność i żywot ponuraka ustaliły mu limit jednego śmiechu na dobę.

-Twoja dziewczyna nie będzie zadowolona. - wydusił pomiędzy „atakami kaszlu", które jawnie wyglądały na powstrzymywany chichot.

-Moja...Hę? Jaka dziewczyna? - Eren zmarszczył brwi.

-Ta, która na procesie omal nie zabiła mnie wzrokiem.

-Huh? Mikasa nie jest moją dziewczyną, a poza tym, co ona ma do tego?

-Nic, nic, nieważne.

-Oi! O co ci cho... - szatyn nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, gdyż Rivaille zatkał mu usta namiętnym pocałunkiem.

Gdy po kilku minutach się od siebie oderwali, sapiąc lekko, Eren spojrzał na niego z przekorą, zażenowaniem i uwielbieniem zarazem.

-Heichou, jesteś _naprawdę _nieznośny.

Tamten po prostu wybuchł śmiechem, przekraczając wszelkie pozostałe granice i zasady, lecz jednej nocy złamał ich już tyle, że przestał o nie dbać.

Eren poddał się temu dobremu humorowi, mając na uwadze tylko czarnowłosego i tę rzadko spotykaną szczęśliwość.

Teraz, w blasku poranka, oczy Rivaille'a miały barwę czystego, płynnego złota.

*** THE ENDO ***


End file.
